


The Thud

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Nothing light here. (12/02/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Unexact drabble.

Spoilers: 2.26 "The Expanse," Season 3.  


* * *

That was it. 

I wanted to show my concern. For his loss. Grievous, grievous loss. 

Trip went for the jugular. 

I trained him well. 

I was sure I could hear the echo. 

Can silence echo? 

I don't know anymore. 

I just wanted Trip to feel better. Not to forget, who could forget? Just, be better. Remember the good times, remember the love. Remember his sister. 

I see him going about the ship. Focussed, so terribly focussed. 

I want Trip to remember me, us. I want him, to be himself. 

It's not to be. 

He only wants me for a weapon. 

~the end~


End file.
